


Elezen Boyband AU

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Boyband!AU, Like Kim Possible, Modernish!FFXIV, Other, WoL is still the WoL who fights primals and protects the innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elezen Boyband/kpop!AU. Haurchefant/Warrior of Light. Modernish!FFXIV where the WoL is still doing WoL things. In the first chapter, it is the first time the WoL has a chance to meet the band. Attempts at humor and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popoto/gifts).



> Another prompt you can thank Popoto for. Elezen Boyband/kpop!Au. Modernish!FFXIV. WoL is still WoL. Saving people like Kim Possible. Only from primals. I don't even know? I should have just made it normal. But I didn't. Haurchefant/WoL. Elezen boyband bromance. Aymeric is the leader. Estinien is the dancer. Haurchefant is Haurchefant, who also sings. Alphinaud is just adorable. They all sing.

The crowd is screaming. You want to cover your ears, but can't lest you miss any of the sweet notes falling from his lips. Your favorite thing in the world is when he sings. 

It feels like he's singing just for you. Of course, he isn't really. That would be ridiculous. And wonderful. But mostly ridiculous. 

You've finally managed to push your way to the front through sheer will power alone, ignoring the glares and complaints people send your way as you shove by them.

The show is coming to a close. Estinien is winding down his fast paced dance moves. Alphinaud is blowing kisses to screaming fans. Haurchefant is crooning his last few notes of their final song, so close to you that you can see the sweat beading his skin. You see Aymeric talking to their manager,Urianger. Urianger is shaking his head, pushing his glasses up his nose and pointing to his clipboard. Aymeric visibly sighs, motioning Estinien over with a wave of his arm. They trade words for a few moments before Haurchefant finishes the song. 

You have such a beautiful smile

Please say you won't forget mine

You close your eyes, sighing softly. As if you ever could. 

Haurchefant sweeps down into a bow, beaming at all of those screaming fans as he thanks them. Estinien takes hold of the microphone, his deep voice a growl that instantly quiets the crowd. "It has come to our attention that our VIP guest has been unable to attend. We now have a backstage pass that is available for one lucky fan." 

The screaming starts up again, even louder. People yelling out their love for Estinien. People shouting at him to pick them. You grunt as the crowd shoves you forward, pushing you against the stage. You groan, gripping onto the edge of it so you don't get pulled under the weaving mass. To be stomped on. What a way for the Warrior of Light to go. 

"Settle down!" Estinien commands. Everyone goes quiet. You stare with wide eyes as Estinien scans the crowd. His eyes narrow on you from your place squished against the stage. 

He points in your direction. "You." You glance around wildly, finally turning back to look at him and pointing to yourself. Me? He somehow conveys an eyeroll as he replies, "Yes, you. The one pressed up against the stage by everyone else. Come up here. It's your lucky day." 

The crowd groans, opening up so you can pull yourself on stage. "Is that who I think it is?" You hear someone mutter as you pass them by. You duck your head, scurrying past. Oh please don't let someone recognize you here. This was their concert. You didn't want to ruin it for them. 

Estinien hands Aymeric the microphone so he can do the closing speech, thanking everyone for coming while oozing charm and sophistication. You squawk indignantly as Estinien grabs you by the arm, pulling you with him as he walks backstage where everyone else was waiting.

He releases you once you're backstage, walking off to do who knows what. Wow, rude. You blink, taking in everyone as they rest after the show. Haurchefant is the farthest away from you, talking to Urianger as he sips from a water bottle and wipes the sweat from his face with the towel hanging around his neck. He's discarded his jacket, leaving him just in a blue sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscled arms. 

You blink, checking your face for drool. You're not proud to say it's happened to you before. In front of Alisaie, no less. She hasn't let you live it down since. The girl was merciless. 

You jump as you realize you're looking at her twin. Alphinaud is peering curiously at you, tilting his head side to side. "Eh? Estinien, who is this person that you picked? They look a strange deal like..." 

Estinien drops from his place high up in the rafters, Dragoon reflexes leaving him undamaged as he lands in front of you. "What is it, Master Alphinaud? Can you not see I'm busy? What is so important you had to....?" He trails off, looking at you intensely. "Huh. I had picked them because they looked so similar to that Warrior of Light that Haurchefant is so in love with," Estinien mutters, stepping into your personal space to get a better look at you. 

"Not in love! Just greatly admire!" You hear Haurchefant's voice call, halfway across the stage. Estinien smirks at you, an attractive curl of lips not hidden by the helmet he wore. "Ah, Haurchefant! It seems I picked out the real deal. Looks like he's finally getting his wish to meet you in person. You are The Warrior of Light, are you not?" 

You nod hesitantly, staring with wide eyes as Haurchefant suddenly appears behind the two Elezen looking at you. He stares at you from behind them, before cutting his hands between them and pushing each aside with one arm. 

Estinien grunts, offended. While Alphinaud mutters out a soft, "Oh my, how rude."

"It is you," Haurchefant breathes, reaching out to grasp your hands in both of his. His are are sparkling at you like stars, his lips tilted in a dreamy smile you've never had the pleasure to see on his face before. 

"You fought a primal just yesterday! Your face is still bruised even! And yet you have come to see our concert even so?" You startle, wanting to check your face for the damage he spoke of but your hands are still trapped between his. 

Again, you nod. You clear your throat, embarrassed. "I wanted to see you," You admit, speaking the first words you had ever spoken to him. His answering smile is dazzling. To be honest you feel rather dazed just looking at it. "Splendid!" He crows, beaming with delight. 

Alphinaud and Estinien are trading looks just behind Haurchefant's back. 

Aymeric walks up behind them, tilting his head to the side, an amused smile curling at his lips. "What's all this fuss about, then? Hm?" He stares down at his feet, bending to pick up the photo you had brought in hopes of an autograph. "This is...?" You stare, horribly embarrassed as the other Elezen all huddle together to peek at the picture you had brought with you. 

"This is quite rare! There had not been so many to print at all." Alphninaud says, glancing up from the photo to look at you. You flush, staring down at your feet in embarrassment. Oh no. 

Estinien snorts when he spares it a glance. How can he even see in that thing? "Of course the famed Warrior of Light would be one of his fans." He mutters, sounding a bit put out. "How disappointing. " Aymeric and Alphinaud sigh in unison. 

Haurchefant perks up, dropping your hand with one last squeeze to circle around to see the photo all the others were crowded about.

His eyes widen, he glances between you and the picture a few times before snatching it from Aymeric's hand. "It seems Haurchefant has lost all of his manners, as well as his sense when it comes to this Warrior of Light." Estinien grumbles, motioning in your direction. 

You blush heavily. Never in your wildest dreams had you thought Haurchefant of all people would be a fan of yours. All you do is fight, really. It wasn't half as glamorous as people made it out to be. 

"How did you aquire one of these?" Haurchefaunt asks, turning the photo in his hands as he looks at it. "Ah! Could it be that you are my 'secret admirer'?" He's laughing, like the very thought is ridiculous. You duck your head, avoiding his eyes as you confirm his suspicions with a meek, "Yes?"

"Eh? Secret admirer?" Alphinaud says, looking back and forth between Estinien and Aymeric. Estinien snorts, turning his face in his direction. "You didn't know? Haurchefant hasn't shut up about it for months. His number one fan, or so he says."

Alphinaud gapes at you, his eyes wide. "The Warrior of Light is Haurchefant's number one fan?"

Aymeric lets out a soft laugh, "Indeed. Haurchefant is most enthused whenever the fanmail arrives. He likes to read the ones from his 'secret admirer' first before any others. Though, it does make sense now. Why they were always sent from different places. You were travelling at the time, were you not?" Aymeric smiles. You nod your head, trying not to stare. They were all devastatingly attractive. It really wasn't fair. 

You chance a look at Haurchefant, who had been silent for quite a long time. He's standing off to the side, clutching your photo to his chest as he stares at you. You gulp, eyes flicking from his red cheeks to his flushed ears. By the twelve, he was attractive. "You," He murmurs, reaching out a hand towards you. You step forward, allowing him to touch you as he crouches down to grab your hands. You blink at him, turning to look at the other members of the band as they all make an 'ooh' sound. Well, not Estinien. 

"What in the world is he doing? Proposing?" You hear Estinien scoff. You wonder if your face can get any redder. Yes, it can. 

Haurchefant grabs your wrist, stroking the back of your hand across his cheek. You shiver, eyes huge as he slowly seduces you just by touching you. "To think that my secret admirer and the Warrior of Light were one in the same, all this time." He breathes deep before throwing his arms around you in a tight squeeze of an embrace. You huff, reaching out a hand to awkwardly pat at his hair. Oh dear, it was really soft. I'm in trouble, you realize. 

"I can hardly contain myself," He says, gripping you around the waist. You squeal as he lifts you off your feet to spin you around in a circle, laughing madly. Your head is spinning when he puts you down. You reach out blindly to steady yourself. You feel a hand curl around your arm, anchoring you. You blink your eyes open dizzily, surprised to see Alphinaud is the one who helped you. "I'm sorry to say this is him showing restraint," Alphinaud says, exasperated. 

"Ah! That's right, you wanted an autograph for this, didn't you?" Haurchefant brandishes a pen out of nowhere, signing his name on the photo with flourish. "There." He beams, offering the photo to you. You take it, smiling down at his name scrawled across it. "Thank you," You grin, meeting his eyes bashfully. He's smiling that dreamy smile again. 

Aymeric clears his throat, "Perhaps we could take this to the lounge? I'm sure everyone is rather tired. Would you like to join us?" As if you'd say no. Still, Haurchefant comes to stand in front of you, his expression almost pleading. "Yes, you must join us! Is that not so, Urianger?" 

You jump, startled to find Urianger standing behind you. His glasses glint in the dim light, his face stoic. "Quite." 

Estinien stalks ahead of all of you, apparently not one for waiting. Haurchefant follows behind. You turn to look at Alphinaud. He shrugs, his face unsurprised. Aymeric ushers you all away to the lounge. You're promptly handed a drink once inside. Alphinaud pulls out a seat for you, smiling. You laugh, sitting down gingerly on the plush arm chair. "Thank you," You say, offering him a warm smile. He ducks his head with a pleased grin.

The lounge is apparently made up of different rooms. Haurchefant and Aymeric both seem to have disappeared into one of them. You sip at the beverage, eyebrows arching up at how nice it tasted. You take a longer sip, humming out a pleased sound. Alphinaud sits on the couch across from you, two seats away from Estinien's sprawled legs. "Oh, do you like that? I made it myself." You nod happily, sipping away. "We work hard, so I like to make something a bit healthier than soft drinks that we can have after a show." You frown, looking down at your empty glass. 

Alphinaud perks up, hopping out of his seat to take your glass. "Would you like some more?" He motions towards a pitcher full of the stuff. Set aside for after the show, you suppose. You don't want to be greedy, but it had tasted so nice. "If you wouldn't mind?" You say, feeling a bit guilty. Alphinaud has already poured you another one, handing you a full glass. You thank him politely, sipping slower this time. Alphinaud turns to look at Estinien, saying a bit smugly, "At least someone has taste here. Estinien doesn't like it, but I think it's just because I make it."

You snort into your drink, your laughter surprising you and making a little bit of a mess. You wipe at the splash of liquid that had landed on your face, smiling helplessly.

Estinien looks up from his magazine, barely looking at Alphinaud before going back to it.

"Ah, Haurchefant! You best be careful. It seems Alphinaud is competition for your so called secret admirer." Estinien calls out, already changed into more comfortable clothes. But still, strangely enough, wearing the helmet. Did he ever take it off?

You hide a smile behind your drink as Alphinaud waves his hands in front of him, spluttering. "I wouldn't! Ah, not that you're not lovely, it's just-" You raise a hand, shaking your head. "It's fine." He sighs, visibly relieved. 

Never the less, Haurchefant comes back into the main room, eyeing Alphinaud suspiciously. He's changed into a loose green shirt with a plunging neckline, his feet peeking out at you from his long grey sweatpants. He's toweling his hair dry. Had he taken a shower that quickly? 

Alphinaud excuses himself, off to get cleaned up. He dodges around Haurchefant on the way. Haurchefant seems weird, just now. He's making a strange face. 

He tosses something at you. You catch it in the air, your reflexes not allowing it anywhere near your body. You open your hand to look at it, confused. It's a deck of cards?

He doesn't meet your eyes as he towels his hair. "What are these for?" You place your drink on the table, off to the side on top of a conveniently placed coaster. You imagine that is Alphinaud's doing. The sleeve holding the cards is just a plain white carton, nothing that tells you what lies inside. 

No one seems inclined to answer you. You open them, spilling the cards into your hand before spreading them out on top of the table in front of you. You automatically wish you hadn't done so when you get a good look at them. They're playing cards alright. Cards that had nothing but you on them. You shift through them, your face burning as you come across ones that no one should ever have of you. In different states of undress. Though, thankfully none of you completely naked. You gather them all up in your hands, hiding them from view even as you straighten them back into a deck. "Where did you get these?" You choke out, extremely flustered. 

Haurchefant finally looks at you, his eyes intense. "I had the luck of stumbling across a vendor that sold nothing but merchandise pertaining to you. Rare pictures. Those playing cards. Somehow, even articles of clothing he claimed you had worn. Of course, I had to take them all off of his hands." 

Estinien snorts, turning a page in the magazine he's flipping through. "And then the poor vendor went out of business. No warning, so suddenly. Wonder what happened there." His tone is dry, sarcastic. 

Aymeric chuckles, making his entrance from a different room than Haurchefant had. He was also wearing something more comfortable."I disposed of everything except for those cards and some pictures. You needn't worry." Worry? Who was worrying? Not you. Okay, you're worrying! Who had done this? How could they have gotten close enough to take the pictures to make such things? 

Still, you look down at the cards in your lap. "What am I supposed to do with these?" Haurchefant clears his throat, pulling a chair up next to you so he can sit down. "I was hoping you would sign them for me." 

What?

"What?" You stare down at the cards stacked in your hands. "All of them?" Haurchefant rests his head against the back of the chair, arching the long column of his throat at you. You drag your eyes away from the cut of his shirt to meet his eyes. He bares his teeth at you in a knowing grin. "If you would be so kind." 

He hands you his pen, stroking his fingers along yours as he lets go of it. You flush, picking up a card to write out your name. You place it on the table when you finish, trying your best to focus on signing the cards and not the face Haurchefant is making as he picks it up. "So that's your name," He sighs, sliding a finger over the already dry ink. 

By the twelve, you hadn't even told him your name! How rude he must think you are. Haurchefant chuckles, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his wide smile. "Your handwriting is rather atrocious, isn't it?" You frown, glaring down at the card you're currently marking. Your own eyes stare back at you. "I should have introduced myself properly. I'm sorry," You say instead of grumbling about your handwriting. He was not the first one to say so. This is why Alisaie handles all the paperwork. Not that she doesn't cluck her tongue and shake her head while doing so. Merciless, heartless girl that one.

Haurchefant stands from his seat to sit on the armrest of yours. You peek up at him under your lashes. He curls his arm around the back of the chair, close enough that if you leaned back he would be touching you. A sharp knock interrupts anything he was going to say. 

The door opens, Urianger appearing in the doorway. "It seems you have a visitor," He says, moving aside to let the person behind him into the room. You jump up in surprise, "Alisaie!" 

She glances around the room, unimpressed. "I've come to fetch you. Somehow, I knew you'd end up here." Her eyes narrow on Haurchefant, still draped across your seat. "And you must be the one my Warrior of Light won't stop talking about. Really, just confess your love and get it over with. No need to draw it out for so long, honestly." You close your eyes, deeply embarrassed. What had you done to deserve this? You must have been a terrible person in your past life. 

You look to the ceiling, mouthing out a betrayed why. You sigh, turning to look at the rest of the room. Aymeric is sitting next to Estinien, the Dragoon's feet sprawled across his lap. They both look rather smug, grinning at you like that. Haurchefant is stunned, covering his mouth with his hand as he turns red. Your face is so hot that you're surprised steam isn't coming out of your ears. Why. What had you done, that Alisaie felt the need to embarrass you like this?

Alphinaud chooses this moment to make his entrance. He jerks to a stop at the sight of his sister. "Alisaie!" He says, shocked. Alisaie sniffs, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Hello, brother. Good to see you've not failed horribly in this venture. Grandfather would be most proud, I'm sure." 

Alphinaud's initially happy expression drops, turning dark before he pastes a snarky smile on his face. "Ah, yes. You would say such. I take it that you are not here for me, then?" Alisaie jerks her head in your direction. "I've come for my companion. We really must be going. There's been talk of another beastmen uprising." You groan in dismay. Another one already?

Haurchefant jerks into motion, reaching out for you. You grab his hands, smiling bashfully. "Will I see you again?" He asks, curling his fingers around your wrists. You nod happily, pleased at the thought of a chance to talk to him again. Maybe this time with less people around. 

Alisaie clears her throat, impatient. You shoot her a dark glare, annoyed. She rolls her eyes, motioning to the door. You sigh deeply, untangling your hands from Haurchefant's grip. He lets you go, a frown tugging at his mouth. "Is she always this bossy?"

"Yes," You and Alphinaud say at the same time. You share a look, grinning. 

"Oh for goodness sake," Alisaie huffs, grabbing hold of your hand to tug you away with her. You look back over your shoulder to see the entire group up from their seats to wave at you. Well, almost everyone. Estinien is still looking at his magazine. Aymeric smiles, elbowing him sharply. Estinien grunts, looking up from his magazine to offer you a short wave. You laugh. 

Haurchefant calls out after you, "Until we meet again! Don't go falling in love with anyone else!" 

You cough, looking ahead of you. Your face is hot like a flame. Why did Alisaie have to say that? You have a feeling he'll never forget about it. 

Even so, you hope you get a chance to see him again soon.

"Ridiculous. You would enjoy something my brother is involved in, wouldn't you. Why am I not surprised?" Alisaie is muttering grumpily as she drags you behind her. 

You sigh.

Please let there be another break for you soon.


	2. The Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie drags the WoL to a photoshoot. They bump into the band there, too. Attempts at humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alisaie has to deal with the WoL slipping away all the time.

Your linkpearl is chirping on your bedside table, interrupting your sleep. You groan, burying your head underneath your pillow. "No," You whine, clamping your pillow over your head. It goes quiet for a few blissful minutes, and you're drifting off to sleep again when it starts anew. 

You sob into your bed, kicking your feet out in a mini tantrum. You flop onto your back, turning your head to glare at the noisy earpiece. You're still tired. So tired that your head aches with it. You don't have to wonder who is calling you. There is only one person you know who would dare wake you up this early. "Alisaie," You hiss, sitting up to cradle your throbbing head in your hands. You press your fingers into your closed eyelids, trying to massage away the pain. 

Your linkpearl starts up for the third time. The normally quiet noise is like a shriek now to your pounding head. You snatch it off your table, very tempted to just crush it in your fist. Instead, you finally answer it. "What do you want?" You don't bother with pleasantries, you're beyond annoyed. She knows how tired you are. She was just with you yesterday!

Alisaie is wide awake on the other end, her voice disgustingly cheerful. "Ah, about time you answered! Were you still sleeping this late?" You glance at your clock. 5:35 cheerfully blinks at you from your clocks face. She thought this was late? By the twelve, had she no need for sleep at all? You rub a hand down your tired face, scrubbing the sleep from your eyes. 

"Tell me what you want, at this disgusting hour, so I can go back to sleep." You say, flopping back onto your bed. If it wasn't important, you intend to go straight back to sleep. Alisaie huffs on the other end. She doesn't like when you're rude to her. Well, tough. If she wanted you polite, she should have called when you've had more sleep. 

"I've called to remind you of an appointment later today." You blink an eye open, listening closer to what she has to say. "Appointment? What for?" Alisaie clucks her tongue, the way she does that annoys you to no end, "You don't remember? I've been talking about this for days! You told me that you'd do it. If you just let them take a few pictures of you. Professional ones, mind you. We won't have to worry about being mobbed every place we go, what with people thinking that if they get a picture of you, they'll receive a reward." You sit up again, more alert this time.

"What are you talking about? I never agreed to such a thing! I think I would remember such a conversation. Especially if you had brought this up more than once." There's an awkward pause on her side, as if she doesn't have a response to that. Or she's coming up with a lie. 

You wouldn't put it past her to try and trick you into believing you'd already agreed to this. So she thought she would pull one over you while you were half asleep, did she? Hmph. As if you were that easy to fool. 

"Come now, my dear Warrior of Light. Won't you please do this for me?" You scoff, tempted to throw your linkpearl across the room. She huffs, offended. "Very well then, if not for me, then do it for the chance to see your precious band again." You tilt you head, debating whether or not to believe her. With your luck? You'll go along with it, only for her to tell you they hadn't been able to make it. A double booking, she'd likely say. You narrow your eyes, ticked off at the very thought. 

"Are you still there?" She asks, sounding rather grumpy. Serves her right. You should just hang up on her now, really. But... 

You sigh, "Where is this appointment?" Alisaie cheers on the other end, giving you directions. You scramble for a note pad. "Ah, tell me the address again? Okay. Yes, I've got it all. Fine, I'll be there." You click off your link with a tired sigh, plucking it from your ear to drop back onto your table. You've just given her ammunition against you. And it came in the form of four attractive Elezen. One of which is her brother. You huff out a laugh, turning over to bury your head in your pillow. 

You don't end up getting that much sleep, in the end. Alisaie calls you again, this time telling you to open your door. You stumble out of bed, still only dressed in your sleeping clothes, to answer the door. Alisaie drags her eyes down the line of your body with a judgemental stare. "You're not ready for the day yet? Honestly," She sighs, shoving a bag into your hands as she brushes past you. "Good morning," You mutter sarcastically, closing the door behind her. 

You knew she was too much of a control freak to let you do this on your own.

You follow her into your room. She's rifling through your closet, making disgruntled sounds as she digs through it. "No, no, no. Honestly, do you have anything nice to wear at all? Your closet is filled with nothing but clothes meant for fighting. Nothing good enough to show up for a photoshoot in." Did she think you went to fancy dinners in your spare time? You roll your eyes.

You stare down at the bag in your hands. Wondering what's inside. Alisaie snatches it out of your hands before you have a chance to peek. She pulls out an apple first, handing it to you before reaching into the bag again. "Eat that," She instructs, pulling articles of clothing out of the bag. You stare down at the lone apple, your stomach giving a loud grumble. Just this? 

You sigh, munching on the apple as she lays out your attire for the day on your rumpled bed. It looks to be a suit. Consisting of slacks, a crisp white shirt, and a vest. "No jacket?" You mutter, crunching into your apple. 

She grins at you, reaching into the bag to pull out the last article of clothing. She unfolds it with a snap, revealing the most beautiful cloak you had ever seen. It was long, so it would reach all the way to your feet. A sleek, black stretch of fabric with red lining the inside. You almost drop your apple with how much you want to touch it. "Do I get to keep this?" You ask, eyes never leaving the coat in her hands. "Of course," She laughs. 

"Now, go get cleaned up so we can get this show on the road," She shoos you away, closing you into your own bathroom. You drop the apple core into the trash bin. Time to get ready for the day. 

Alisaie lets you wear your favorite pair of black boots, polished to a loving shine by yours truly. So, when you finally walk through the doors for your photoshoot, you're feeling rather glamorous. You slide your sunglasses off your face and hook them into your shirt, glancing around the lobby curiously. Alisaie walk ahead of you, straight to the receptionist desk.

You swagger over to her, striking a pose as you lean on the desk. You waggle your eyebrows at the receptionist, feeling rather silly. The receptionist giggles at you, covering a smile as Alisaie slaps at you. "Behave!" The young Elezen hisses at you, beyond annoyed at your theatrics. 

You ignore her, grinning impishly at the Lalafell sitting behind the desk. You glance at her name plate before addressing her. Tataru Taru? What a cute name. "Hello, Tataru. We apparently have an appointment today." 

Tataru smiles at you, taking in your outfit. "So I see. I'll just need your name, and then I can point you in the right direction." You tell her your name and she gasps. "Oh, I didn't recognize you! The Warrior of Light stands before me, and here I am none the wiser! I'm so pleased to meet you!" You duck your head, embarrassed. 

Alisaie clears her throat. "If you could tell us where we need to be, I would be most grateful. We don't want to be late for our appointment." Tataru nods, "Oh, of course. Let me just... There we go! If you just through the hall on the left, and take a right at the second door, you'll be right on time for your appointment." Alisaie thanks her curtly, turning away and walking off without a backward glance. You smile sheepishly, offering a small wave before following after her. 

You're almost to your room when you cross paths with a female Elezen. Her hair is a long, sleek line down her back. Her eyes are a color like ice, but still warm somehow. She smiles at you as she walks past, locking eyes briefly with you. You gape at her, too stunned to smile back.

You blink rapidly as she walks away. You're pretty sure the sparkles trailing behind her are a result of your tired brain, and not an actual thing that happens. Still, you turn to look at Alisaie with wide eyes. 

"Who was THAT?" You gasp, starstruck. She looks at you, disappointed at the very sight of you. Why couldn't she get a more aloof, stoic Warrior of Light? She's stuck with you instead. You know you're just projecting these thoughts onto her, but she doesn't have to look at you like that. Like every word that falls out of your mouth is another thing she has to put up with. 

"That, as you so eloquently put it, was Lady Iceheart. Though I'm sure you'll wish to call her by her actual name. If you must know it, it's Ysayle. Please at least keep the Lady in front of her name. Show some respect for a fellow child of Hydaelyn." 

You gasp, staring in the direction she had left. "She's chosen, too?" Alisaie nods, bored with this topic already. "Indeed. Though her efforts are not so much in fighting primals, as yours are. She wishes to bring peace between Dragon and man. A tall order, if nothing else." 

Peace between Dragon and man? How difficult that must be. So set in their ways, surely both sides are reluctant to listen to reason. It is admirable that she tries. You walk in silence the rest of the way to your room, contemplating this. 

You regret ever agreeing to this. Not only will Alisaie not let you eat until it's done, she wants you to take off pieces of clothing. At first you were fine with it. The cloak was hot after a few minutes under the lights. But then she had you unbutton your dress shirt a few more buttons, and then discard your vest and roll up your sleeves. You put your foot down at taking off the shirt entirely. What does she think this is? A peep show? You slipped out of the room when she was busy talking to the photographer. So, now you're trying to find a place to hide. 

Oh no, was that Alisaie? How had she gotten here before you? You jerk to a stop, kneeling down by a conveniently placed plant. No, wait. That isn't her. She was wearing something completely different. Oh!

It seems that when you need them the most, your saving grace appears. Alphinaud is backing out of the room ahead of you, closing the door and turning in your direction. You breathe out a sigh of relief. He and his sister look scary alike from the back.

"Alphinaud!" You whisper loudly, waving at him from behind the plant. He looks around, hearing you but not seeing you. You wave even wider, losing your balance. You fall over onto your side, in plain view of anyone walking by. Alphinaud snorts out a laugh when he sees you. 

"Ah, hello again. What are you doing down there?" You push yourself up into a sitting position, frowning. "I'm hiding from your sister." His eyes practically sparkle at you in his mirth, "Is that so? I dare say she will find you, if you don't pick a better hiding place." 

He walks over to you, kneeling down to talk to you from your place on the floor. "Do you need some help?" You smile as he helps you to your feet. Whereas her brother seemed to be all heart. Hers must be missing from her chest. 

You flinch at the sound of a door opening. You both look up as Haurchefant exits the room nearby, spotting you instantly. He strolls over to you, a smile curling at his lips. 

You grab at Alphinaud's hands, eyes wild in your desperation. "Take me with you. Your sister is merciless. She woke me up before the sun this morning. And now look what she's making me do! You have to hide me!" 

Alphinaud grabs at your hands, jerking his head towards Haurchefant in panic. The sliver haired Elezen is staring at your clasped hands, a dark expression on his face. "Tell me, have you fallen for our dear Alphinaud?" He asks, voice hard on the word dear. Alphinaud pales, locking eyes with you and shaking his head rapidly. 

You blink, letting go of the youngest band member. "What? What would make you think such a thing?" You rub at your face, feeling tired still. "Of course I like you the best," You say through a yawn, as if there were no doubt. 

Haurchefant cuts in front of Alphinaud, blocking his view of you. "Rude," Alphinaud mutters, backing away from both of you. You hardly notice as he goes back into the room. Your attention is focused solely on Haurchefant now.

His eyes are glittering darkly at you. You realize you've just admitted a preference for him. You groan internally. You have a feeling he'll be even worse now. "Do you? Even more than the rest of my team mates?" You nod, seeing no point in denying it. He grins, grabbing one of your hands and dipping down so he can place a kiss at your pulse point. "Say it again."

You blush, looking at him through your lashes as you repeat yourself. "I like you the best." He shakes his head. "No, just the first part." You blink, furrowing your brow. "I... like you?" He positively beams. "Again." You laugh, shaking your head. "I like you, I like you!"

A soft cough draws your attention to the door. Alphinaud and Aymeric are standing in the doorway, watching you. Haurchefant sighs, motioning with a tilt of his head. "Would you like to sit in on our photoshoot?" You glance behind you, checking for Alisaie. She hasn't found you just yet. You smile. "I would love to." 

Their room turns out to be much nicer than yours, go figure. They have places to sit, and even a buffet table filled with food. Your stomach grumbles loudly. They all turn to look at you. You flush. "Um. Alisaie wouldn't let me eat until we were done with the shoot." Alphinaud snorts. "That's not surprising in the least. My sister has always been a bit of a control freak, I'm sorry to say." 

Aymeric motions to the buffet table, smiling that charming smile, "Please, help yourself. There's plenty for everyone. I'm sure Alisaie won't begrudge you something to eat now that you're finished." You make a face, tilting your head to the side. "Ah, about that..."

Alphinaud laughs abruptly. "Don't tell me you snuck out before you were finished?" You nod sheepishly. It's not like they needed that many pictures of you, now did they? "Oh, I wish I could have seen the look on her face, when she realized what you had done."

Alphinaud leads you over to the buffet table, handing you a plate and helping you fill it. You smile as he fusses over you. He was nothing like his sister. "You look so much alike, but you're completely different." Alphinaud smiles, shaking his head. "My sister may seem rather strict, but she means well. I can tell that she cares for you, in her own way." 

You both look up as Aymeric lets out a soft laugh, walking over to where you're standing. He gestures to the set up in front of you. Where Haurchefant is posing for solo pictures. "Oh my, what did you say to him? Haurchefant seems to be over the moon." Aymeric says, his voice and face conveying deep amusement. 

You duck your head, embarrassed. 

"Whatever it was, take it back. He won't stop strutting and preening for the camera. He's vain enough when he's normal. This is annoying," Estinien grumbles. Where had he come from? He'd been missing up until now. 

"You'd think he's taken up a career in modeling, what with the way he's posing." Aymeric laughs. You flush, taking in Haurchefant's most recent pose. His legs are braced wide, shoulders back, with his left hand loosely tugging his shirt aside to flash more of his chest. The necklace he always wears winks at you from it's place around his neck, drawing your eyes to it. 

You tilt your head. Was that... a unicorn? Huh. 

"That was great, Haurchefant! If I could have the next band member, please. How about you, Estinien?" Estinien sighs, brushing past Haurchefant on his way over. Haurchefant beams at you, winking exaggeratedly. You laugh as he grabs a piece of fruit off your plate, popping it into his mouth.

"Ah, do you think you could remove the helmet?" The photographer asks, adjusting his equipment accordingly. "No," Estinien replies, voice flat. "A-ah, okay then. L-leaving it on is fine, too." 

The door slams open, prompting you to hide behind Haurchefant. You peek around him to find Alisaie glaring at you. "Why do you always do this?" She growls, stalking towards you. Alphinaud steps into her path, holding his hands out placatingly. "Ah, come now, dear sister." Alisaie points a shaking finger at him, eye twitching with her rage, "Don't you 'dear sister' me, Alphinaud! This is the second time my Warrior of Light has slipped away from me to fraternize with you lot!" 

She cuts her eyes in your direction. You duck behind Haurchefant, gripping the back of his shirt in sheer terror. By the twelve, she was terrifying. "Don't think you'll get away with it, this time. I expect compensation for such a waste of my time. You will do what I want you to, or so help me. You will never have time to spare, to even think of your precious Haurchefant!"

You gulp. She would do it, too. Haurchefant chuckles, turning slightly so he can look at you over his shoulder. "Am I truly so precious to you, my dear?" You flush, nodding your head. "You'd best go with her then. I'm sure her threats are anything but empty." You step out from the relative safety hidden behind him, frowning heavily. You don't want to go. 

Alisaie blows out a deep breath, projecting a calmer face, even as her eyes still blaze at you with anger. "Come with me now, and I will forgive the time I wasted, spent looking for you."

You turn to look at the band. All gathered around to watch you leave except for Estinien, who was still getting his picture taken. "I'll see you later, then?" You mumble, put out that your time with them had been cut short again. Alisaie scoffs, "Not if I can help it." 

Aymeric smiles at you, clapping Alphinaud and Haurchefant both on the shoulder. "We eagerly await another meeting, is that not so?" Alphinaud nods, waving to you. Haurchefant sighs, gripping at his shirt over his heart. "Ah, my heart aches to see you go," 

You turn to go, smiling. "But I love to watch you leave!" Haurchefant calls to your retreating back. You flush to the roots of your hair, following behind Alisaie as she strides out of the room.

He sure loved getting the last embarrassing word in, didn't he?

You return to your room, following behind Alisaie like a kicked puppy. She turns towards the photographer with an alarming glint in her eye. "Yes, I do believe we will do that bathing suit shot, after all." You gape at her, betrayed. 

She narrows her eyes at you. You duck your head, nodding meekly. 

You have to ask yourself. Was it worth it? 

You sigh, a smile tugging at your lips. Yes, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much Estinien in this chapter, unfortunately. Where was he in this chapter? Hmmm. Not to worry, there will be more of him in the next chapter. Ysayle, too. :D Hopefully I can introduce the Scions next chapter, too. This chapter turned out kind of long. I didn't intend for that to happen, but I wanted to add everything that I said I was going to add.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know? Was it okay? I've never written something like this before lol. I'll probably do another chapter because I had plot bunnies attack me today. Ugggggh.


End file.
